1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to articles of manufacture and methods of fabricating those articles, for example, handles. More particularly, the present invention relates handles, for example, handles for medical devices, and methods of fabricated handles having a core with human readable indicia and a translucent cover through which the indicia can be read.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of medical devices, there are many types of handles and handle-like structures formed by molding and over molding, for example, molding a first material over a second or core material. Often, some form of logo or insignia is provided on the core material that is exposed, and thus viewable, after over molding. This is typically achieved by providing an over molded material having and outer surface that is substantially tangent to the surface of the logo or insignia. However, since the core material and the over molded material are typically of different composition, the interface between the over molded material and the logo or insignia is susceptible to separation. Typically, such separation can provide an ideal location for dirt and microbes to congregate and spread. Clearly, a need exists in the art to avoid such separations, especially, in the field of medical devices.
The prior art discloses various handle structures having over molded logos or insignia. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,790 issued to Lieser, et al. discloses a handle formed from a shank over molded with a core of a polypropylene and then over molded with a thermoplastic elastomer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,868 issued to Panfili, et al. discloses a double molding process for producing a “sign” or logo in a handle. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0186453 A1 issued to Little, et al. discloses a toothbrush that has a thermoplastic elastomer molded to a handle and completely seals an image pocket. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0121671 A1 issued to Skedeleski discloses a fin construction having registration posts for over molding a flexible material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,830 issued to Bruschi discloses a paintbrush handle having a core over molded with a soft thermoplastic rubber and having a raised part that penetrates the rubber. However, though these and other prior art references disclose some form of over molding about a structure, the structure or indicia over molded is invariably covered by the over molded material. That is, as is typical of the prior art, the over mold material simply abuts, and does not seal, whatever is projecting from the core of the handle.
However, none of the prior art discloses an over molded article construction with encapsulated logo or insignia that avoids the undesirable separation discussed above. Aspects of the present invention address this and other limitations of the prior art.